Industrial control system (ICS) is a general term that encompasses several types of control systems used in industrial production, including supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) systems, distributed control systems (DCS), and other smaller control system configurations such as programmable logic controllers (PLC) often found in the industrial sectors and critical infrastructures. Industrial control systems are typically used in industries such as electrical, water, oil, gas and data.